<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Bidding by ZoneRobotnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973559">Dark Bidding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik'>ZoneRobotnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Web, Desperation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Rich Pines AU, rich people are scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gleeful family is buried in debt and on the verge of losing everything. In an act of desperation, Bud and Gideon decide to save the family by offering the only thing they have of worth now, Gideon himself, to some rich guy on the Dark Web.</p>
<p>The Pines, rich and powerful, are the winners of the auction. But, is this a blessing, or will Gideon forever regret being "hired" as Mason Pines' "companion"?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon Gleeful/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In another reality, Gideon Gleeful found a strange journal during a treasure hunt when he was eight years old that started a chain of events that turned the whole town of Gravity Falls upside down. But, in this reality, the book was never found by Gideon Gleeful, and he lived out a relatively peaceful life with his parents.<br/><br/>Until the year he turned fourteen years old. <br/><br/>Things were bad. Really bad. Bud Gleeful was spending more money on getting junker cars to sell than he was getting by selling them. Gideon did what he did to charm people into buying the pieces of crap, but it didn’t help much.<br/><br/>It got so bad that they started rationing their food. His aunt and uncle, the richest family in the small town, refused to help. They claimed this was just what they deserved for sullying the family name just by existing.<br/><br/>One night, after his mother went to bed, Gideon was taken to the side by his father. He had a grim expression on his face.<br/><br/>“Son…Ah don’t have any cars left to sell. We can’t afford to get more. And the mortgage is due in a week. I don’t think we can manage like this.” He said, sitting next to him on the couch. “Th’ only thing Ah’ve got left of<em> any</em> value is you.” He looked around at their walls, stripped bare of anything that was sellable.<br/><br/>Gideon nodded quietly, understanding. He’d been keeping track of their progress, and had looked into ways that a child could bring money into the family. Legally, they couldn’t. But, there was a place on the Internet called The Dark Web, where illegal activities happened.<br/><br/>“Maybe…Ah kin check the woods fer some precious stones we kin sell.” He suggested, though he knew it was a long shot. The only place he’d find anything was in the really colorful part of the woods, where actual monsters dwelled. <br/><br/>Bud smiled sadly. “It’s a nice thought…but, we might hafta resort ter somethin’ else.” He reached up and gently stroked Gideon’s platinum-blond hair. Like his turquoise eyes, he was born with a hair color unusual for their family line. He was rare and beautiful sight, and Bud knew that anyone would be eager to get their hands on him. His skin was without blemish, and he had cute triangle-shaped freckles under his eyes that people always said was charming.<br/><br/>He hated he had to resort to this. He’d been having Gideon help him bring money in since he was born, but never like this. He never wanted it like this.<br/><br/>He’d have to be picky about it, that was the only way he’d be okay with this course of action.<br/><br/>“Did you try applying to work somewhere else? Maybe the Mystery Shack?” Gideon suggested.<br/><br/>“He doesn’t trust me. Most of the town doesn’t.” Bud sighed.<br/><br/>He could go full criminal. He could use the Memory Gun on rich tourists and rob them blind. That might help. But…he didn’t really want to do that. The Society would never approve. He’d be thrown out, his mind erased, left with nothing.<br/><br/>Gideon bowed his head. “…Okay.” He said, with a mature acceptance of his situation. Gideon had always been very mature for his age, even if he did have a few childish “bratty” moments.<br/><br/>He sighed and pulled him close. “Ah’m sorry, son. Maybe Ah kin find someone that won’t hurt ya.”<br/><br/>“That’d be nice.” Gideon said quietly.<br/><br/>After that, Gideon went to bed and Bud Gleeful went online to The Dark Web. He put out an offer with Gideon’s picture and details and stated “to the highest bidder” before grimly starting the auction.<br/><br/>He heard back almost instantly, with the offers going higher and higher. He knew it would be like this. Gideon was a rare beauty, a diamond in a world full of less valuable jewels and rocks. He was very pretty as a child, but as a teenager he was already gorgeous. <br/><br/>Suddenly, the bids stopped. The highest number, which no one dared to pass, was higher than anything Bud had ever seen anywhere. The auction would end in a few days. He decided to wait it out.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Gideon went about his day like nothing had happened, playing on a playground in the park and spending time with other kids his age. Meanwhile, Bud watched the auction and saw that no one had tried to go higher. It looked like whoever this incredibly rich person was, he was going to be the winner. Or she. He suspected it was a ‘he’, though.<br/><br/>When the auction ended, he got a message sent to him from the email attached to the winning bid. Steeling himself, he opened it up and read the contents:<br/><br/>[Mr. Bud Gleeful, <br/><br/>Greetings.<br/><br/>I am Alexander Pines, CEO and Founder of Modernism Tech. I am sure that you have heard of my company. I have decided to bid for your son as I feel he would be an appropriate companion for my son, Mason. I have shown him his picture and he seems very interested. If you would be able to take the time, I would like you to bring him down sometime this week for a proper appraisal by my son. I will pay you upon final purchase and when the contract is signed.<br/><br/>This will likely be temporary, all the others were, but we will be supplying your family with money as long as he is in our custody. It is my hope that he will entertain my son longer than the others did.<br/><br/>Attached is my address and driving directions. We will be anticipating your arrival.<br/><br/>Until then,<br/>Alexander Lewis Pines]<br/><br/>So…this was it, then. Bud opened up the attachment and then sighed, sitting back in his seat. “California, huh…” He murmured. “Time to call Gideon home and tell him to pack his things.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>The address was in Piedmont, California. Gideon didn’t know the town, it wasn’t famous like Anaheim or Hollywood.  Still, he loaded up his belongings and they headed off. All his mother was told was that he’d be going to stay with family.<br/><br/>Not that Bud Gleeful had spoken to his family since before he married her. Some kind of falling out that led to him becoming a con artist. He wondered if it was pride that kept him from going to them, or had they truly cut him out? Maybe he’d get a chance to look into it. He had an uncle and cousin in California somewhere.<br/><br/>That is…if his new owner let him. <br/><br/>He reached into his backpack and pulled out papers. Some of them were his transcripts to make transferring from one school to another easier and the rest were information he’d printed up on the family he was going to be living with – if Mason approved of him.<br/><br/>He put the one on Mason on top and shifted in his seat to get comfortable as he read.<br/><br/>Mason Alexander Pines was a prodigy through and through. At seventeen years old, he was incredibly smart, could play multiple instruments, and had won gold in a country-wide chess tournament three years in a row. Apparently, he was very charismatic, and had gone through four girlfriends and boyfriends – all of them famous. They’d broken it off on good terms, though, and he had a track record of taking on “companions” when he wasn’t actively dating. <br/><br/>Gideon pursed his lips as he read that word: “Companions”. Gideon was going to be one of those, for as long until Mason was bored of him. <br/><br/>He moved his hand over the picture, pausing at the unusual birthmark on his forehead that was in the shape of Ursa Major – the Big Dipper. As a result, he’d been given the nicknames “Ursa” and “Dipper”, though it seemed only those he was close to were allowed to use the nicknames.<br/><br/>His brown-eyed gaze was…intense. Though he looked like a deer that couldn’t harm anyone, his eyes held a presence that said that if you messed with him, he <em>would</em> make you suffer for it. A hidden sadism that housed a dark temper.<br/><br/>He’d have to be careful not to upset him.<br/><br/>He moved on then to check out the other Pines child. Mabel Pines was Mason’s twin and, though she wasn’t as intelligent as her brother, she still excelled in many things – mostly the arts. Unlike her brother, she actually felt like she would be just as sweet as she seemed. According to the article, she hadn’t dated anyone and was being kept “pure” for her future husband. That word made Gideon shudder; ”pure”. Like she was just product, like him. Untouched, pure, sold only to the most influential.<br/><br/>He thought that maybe he could find a kindred spirit in her.<br/><br/>The twins attended Fitzburger Way Escalation School, and had been attending it since they were very young. Due to their family’s power, they were treated like royalty there. Unfortunately, the person that wrote these blog articles didn’t get a chance to get into the home or the school, so all their knowledge is from the media.<br/><br/>It was still enough to just get pictures and names, really. Having a face to put with his future…master…was nice. <br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Bud didn’t say much during the long drive. Maybeh e thought it’d be easier to let him go. Before long, though, they were pulling up a large, metal gate. Bud got out and went to use the intercom on the gate. “Er, excuse me?”<br/><br/>“Who is this?” The calm voice on the other end asked.<br/><br/>“It’s Bud Gleeful. Ah’m expected?” He looked around and saw a camera looking at the car. He nodded to Gideon, who gave a nervous wave to the camera.<br/><br/>“Get back into your car and drive through. I will open the gate for you.”<br/><br/>Bud nodded and got back in. The gate opened up and he drove on through. They were directed by someone to a parking space and Bud went there and parked. Then he got out and went to get Gideon’s luggage while Gideon opened his own door and stepped out.<br/><br/>The place was huge. Bigger than the Northwest Manor. He’d seen it from a distance but didn’t realize how big it was until he was up close to it. He looked up and realized he couldn’t see the roof.<br/><br/>“Gideon, come on.” Bud prompted.<br/><br/>Gideon picked up his backpack and slipped it onto his shoulders before following his father to the door.<br/><br/>Bud looked at him. “Ye ready?”<br/><br/>‘No.’ But Gideon nodded anyway and Bud rang the doorbell.<br/><br/>The door slowly opened and a well-dressed butler looked out at them. “Bud Gleeful?” He asked, looking at the man.<br/><br/>“Yes, tha’s me.” Bud nodded. “This is my son, Gideon.” He gestured to him.<br/><br/>The butler looked at Gideon, then reached out to cup his cheek and turn his face left and right before he nodded and let go. “Come inside.” He opened the door wider. “I will show you to the lounge, where you will wait for the family. Wipe your feet.” He pointed to the large rug in front of the doors.<br/><br/>Bud and Gideon wiped their feet on the way in and followed him through the expansive lobby and into a longue that looked bigger than their entire first floor.<br/><br/>“Wait here. The family will be here shortly.” He pointed to chairs in the room and they quietly sat down in them before he left.<br/><br/>While waiting, Bud looked around and let out a low whistle. “Look at this place…”<br/><br/>“Ah’m sure Ah’ll have plenty of time later.” Gideon said, looking down at his hands in his lap. Now that they were actually here, the reality of his situation was finally starting to weigh him down.<br/><br/>They hear footsteps approaching and he sat up in his chair, looking towards the door as his fate stepped in.<br/><br/>Two parents and twin children. They walked in and gracefully took their seats on the couch and plush armchairs, staring them down. <br/><br/>“I thank you for your prompt arrival.” The master of the house said calmly. “Did you have a pleasant drive?”<br/><br/>“Yes, thank you.” Bud said, forcing his accent out of his voice to try not to seem…well, like a hick. “This is Gideon, my son.” He gestured to him.<br/><br/>“This my wife, Ariel, and my son and daughter, Mason and Mabel.” Alexander gestured to the two teenagers seated in the chairs. Mason smiled at Gideon and he gave a shy wave back.<br/><br/>“Mason,” Alexander looked towards the male twin. “shall we begin the evaluation?”<br/><br/>Mason nodded. “Stand up in the center, Gideon.”<br/><br/>Gideon stood up and walked over to stand in the center of the circle, feeling a bit nervous. Mason stood up from his seat and walked over to him. He started by pulling his backpack off his shoulders and setting it to the side and then he had to endure the older teen walking around him, looking him up and down. He stopped in front of him and unzipped his jacket, pulling that down off his arms and setting it on top of his backpack.<br/><br/>Gideon was starting to wonder how far this evaluation would go. Mason slipped his hands under Gideon’s shirt and he stifled a giggle when his fingers brushed his sides.<br/><br/>“Hmm, you seem a little malnourished. Amendable.” Mason commented. “Is your hair naturally this color?”<br/><br/>Gideon nodded, then corrected himself. “Yes, sir.”<br/><br/>“And your eyes?” He reached up a hand to cup his cheek, his thumb tracing the shape of Gideon’s freckles. He rubbed them a bit roughly, as if seeing if they were real or makeup. Satisfied, he moved on to run his hands through Gideon’s hair. <br/><br/>“Yes, sir. My…my eyes are naturally this color.” Gideon said, glancing at the other teen.<br/><br/>“Really?” He looked at them. “So…you’re not an albino, but you have snow-white hair. Fascinating.” He moved his hands from Gideon’s hair, then moved them down his body instead.<br/><br/>Gideon knew he had to endure this. The whole point of him being here is so that Mason would agree to keep him as his “companion”, of course he’d want to make sure his body was to his liking.<br/><br/>He stepped back and looked thoughtful. “Father, may we have some privacy?”<br/><br/>“Of course. Mabel, Ariel, please step out.” He nodded to the woman and teenage girl and they got up and left the room, closing the door behind them. “You may now continue, Mason.”<br/><br/>“Thank you.” Mason nodded. “Gideon, I want you to strip down to nothing.”<br/><br/>Gideon swallowed nervously but nodded, pulling off his t-shirt and then kneeling to untie and remove his sneakers and socks. Then he removed his jeans and briefs before awkwardly standing up to be appraised.<br/><br/>Mason nodded approvingly and then started to circle him, poking and prodding at him, moving his hands up and down his body to check his hips, arms, legs; he touched him all over his body and Gideon let out a squeak when Mason pressed a finger against his anus.<br/><br/>“Do you have any sexual experience, Gideon?” Mason asked, rubbing the hole as he pressed up against his naked back, his other hand moving up to rub Gideon’s nipple.<br/><br/>“Nn…N-No.” Gideon stammered out, his cheeks pink.<br/><br/>“A virgin? That’s new.” He mused, pressing his lips to Gideon’s shoulder. “All my other companions had experience. I’ve never been with a virgin before.” He caught Gideon’s ear in his teeth and the younger boy let out a soft moan. “I’m looking forward to it.” He whispered, before pulling away and letting him be as he walked over to sit in his chair again. “You can get dressed now. Father, we can now move on to the paperwork.” He smiled at Gideon. “I am rather pleased with this one.”<br/><br/>“Excellent.” Alexander pulled out a folder and handed it to the butler, who took it and brought it over to Bud to look over. “As discussed in the email, you will be sent money for the duration of his stay here. I am not buying him; I am renting him.”<br/><br/>Bud nodded. With as much as they were offering to send each month, by the time Mason grew bored of Gideon then they should’ve built up their money enough to not have to offer Gideon up again. Honestly, he was grateful that the Pines took it upon themselves to rent, not buy. They didn’t seem to be bad people. Maybe Gideon would be happy here.<br/><br/>Gideon finished dressing and tied his sneakers with trembling hands. He wanted to ask how old the other companions were, because he was only fourteen, why was it such a surprise for him to still be a virgin? Maybe he’d ask later, once this was all done.<br/><br/>Mason beckoned him over and Gideon walked over to stand in front of his chair. “Good, you came right over. You’re starting off great.” He patted his lap. “Come on.”<br/><br/>Gideon got what he wanted and he climbed onto his lap and sat there with Mason’s arm around him possessively while their parents went over the paperwork.<br/><br/>“Is it…okay if I speak?” He looked at Mason.<br/><br/>“You’re my companion, not my slave.” Mason chuckled. “Go ahead.”<br/><br/>“Okay…Ah have a few questions.” Gideon nodded firmly.<br/><br/>“Feel free to ask.” Mason started to rub his waist.<br/><br/>“First, I’m fourteen. Why were you surprised to learn I was a virgin?” Gideon asked.<br/><br/>“Honestly, you’re the youngest companion I’ve had. But, they don’t normally come from the Dark Web, where children younger than you are sold to perverts by desperate parents or scheming kidnappers.” Mason reached up and stroked his hair. “Besides, I had my first time when I was your age. Was a very pleasant experience. I’ll make sure yours is just as pleasant.”<br/><br/>Gideon blushed. “So…where did the other companions come from?”<br/><br/>“Usually, they were either recommended to me by someone I or my father knows. They know that I tend to go for the unique, so if they had an interesting birthmark or two-toned eyes, they were suggested to me. When father found out about you, it was through a contact that spotted your picture and thought that you’d be just my type.” He chuckled. “And you are, beautiful. You’re completely unique. Your skin has no blemish, your eyes are unreal, your hair is a perfect white color and even your cute little freckles are unique.” He kissed his cheek. “Perfect little triangles. Even your nose is adorably unique.” He poked it playfully.<br/><br/>Gideon couldn’t help but blush at all the praise. Even if he’d heard it all before, it was different coming from someone that would be…would be…”Oh gosh.” He breathed, bringing his hands to his face. “I’m gonna…I don’t know how to…”<br/><br/>“Hey, relax.” Mason gently rubbed his back. “We’ll take it slow, work our way up to it and make sure you know everything that’s going on. After a bit of time here, I think you’ll find it’s a wonderland.”<br/><br/>“As I recall, Alice didn’t do so well in Wonderland.” Gideon lowered his hands and raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>Mason laughed. “Oh, so you’ve read the book!”<br/><br/>“And its sequel.” Gideon nodded.<br/><br/>“Really?” Mason placed his hand on Gideon’s leg and started to rub it. “What else have you read?”<br/><br/>“I like the <span class="u">Narnia</span> series and <span class="u">Lord of the Rings</span>.” Gideon grinned a bit.<br/><br/>“And <span class="u">The Hobbit</span>?” Mason held him closer.<br/><br/>“Of course.” Gideon nodded. “I also enjoy reading the classics, like Shakespeare and Edgar Allan Poe. Well, what the school library had, anyway.”<br/><br/>“Have you seen our library?” Mason said in a low voice. Gideon shook his head. “Do you want to?”<br/><br/>“Yes?” Gideon blinked, confused.<br/><br/>Mason lifted Gideon into his arms. “If you need us, this Beast is taking Belle to the library.” He said cheerfully, carrying Gideon out.<br/><br/>“Mason, we’re going to need your signatures.” His father reminded him.<br/><br/>“Then, you may call for us when you are done there.” He walked to the door and the butler opened it so Mason wouldn’t have to.<br/><br/>“He’s not going to get mad?” Gideon asked as Mason carried him bridal-style.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry.” Mason chuckled. “He understands I’m excited.”<br/><br/>“Were the other companions not as interesting?” Gideon asked.<br/><br/>“The other companions were literal whores that were only around for the sex and didn’t care about making me happy otherwise. One of them even tried to take my book from me so they could ‘make me happy’. I fired them that day.” Mason scowled. “They were interesting and unique in appearance, but cookie-cutter pathetic in personality.” He smiled at Gideon. “You, however? I can tell you’ll keep me occupied.”<br/><br/>Gideon smiled. “And here I was worried you only wanted me for my body.”<br/><br/>“Mmm, that is for sure a factor, but I’m really looking forward to getting to know you.” Mason grinned and set him down so he could open a door and lead him inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gideon and Mason get to know each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The library was <em>massive</em>. Multiple stories, a ceiling as high as a ballroom, towering shelves with ladders and more books than Gideon had read anywhere. Mason led Gideon over to one of the shelves and grinned. “What’s your fancy? Fantasy? Sci-fi? Maybe historic?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know where to start.” Gideon breathed.<br/><br/>Mason took a book off the wall. “I happen to like <span class="u">Hunger Games</span>, myself. Give it a try?”<br/><br/>Gideon took the book and Mason led him to a circle of plush couches. He sat down and picked up a book left there and pulled Gideon to sit next to him. “What are you reading?”<br/><br/>“<span class="u">Flowers in the Attic</span>, by V.C. Andrews. It’s a dark story about four children locked up in the attic of their grandmother’s house while their mother appeals to their grandfather. What they don’t know, though, is that their parents were half-siblings and so the grandfather will never let their mother inherit if he finds out they exist. Their only visitors in that dark, dusty attic are the cruel grandmother and their mother, who flaunts her beauty and bribes them with goodies, telling them ‘just a little longer’.” He looked at the book. “I just got to the point that the older twins had sex for the first time.”<br/><br/>“Sounds twisted.” Gideon remarked.<br/><br/>“I think it’s fascinating. It displays how depraved the mind can get in times of desperation and stress, as well as displaying the price of greed. With no one but themselves, and then growing up in that attic with sexual urges blooming, they form feelings for each other out of necessity and the younger twins even view them as their real mother and father because their real mother is so neglectful and only comes by to try to buy their favor.” Mason opened the book and sighed. “As a twin myself, I can somewhat imagine myself in their position. Although, you would not find me <em>ever</em> sleeping in an attic.”<br/><br/>“My bedroom was an attic.” Gideon said softly.<br/><br/>“Well, that won’t be the case here.” Mason assured him. “You’ll be sharing my bedroom and bed and keeping me company at night.” He kissed his cheek. “And, don’t worry. We don’t have to do more than touches at first. As a virgin, it would be quite overwhelming for you to just go right into sex.”<br/><br/>Gideon let out a bit of an embarrassed whine and Mason kissed his cheek again. ‘So cute~!’ He thought.<br/><br/>The butler walked up to them. “Young Master Mason, your presence is required in the lounge.”<br/><br/>“Alright.” Mason got up and offer Gideon a hand, which he took, and then they followed the butler back.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Gideon was feeling slightly less apprehensive about signing his body away, now that he knew that Mason wasn’t going to rape him on his first night. He signed on the line he was directed to and couldn’t help but focus on how much nicer Mason’s handwriting was compared to Gideon’s.<br/><br/>‘I still write like a kid.’ He thought, looking at his hand.<br/><br/>“And, with that, the contract is sealed.” Alexander took the folder from the butler and stamped something on it before handing it back to him. “File this away for me. Bud, you may stay the night, if you like. It has gotten rather late.”<br/><br/>“Oh, Ah hafta call my wife.” He pulled out his cell-phone.<br/><br/>“May we go now, father?” Mason asked.<br/><br/>“Yes, you are free to go now.” Alexander smirked a bit.<br/><br/>Mason slipped his arm around Gideon’s waist and led him out of the room. “Well, then, we will see you at dinner.”<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>Mason didn’t take Gideon back to the library. Instead, he took him up to his bedroom where a butler had already taken his belongings while they were in the library. They stepped inside and Mason closed the door. “Alright. This is the bedroom, that’s our bed, the bathroom is to the right and my office is to the left. The companion dresser is over here.” He led him over to one of the dresser. “I might have to get rid of this stuff and fill it with things more your size.” He grinned at him.<br/><br/>Gideon went to his luggage and opened it up. “I suppose Ah should unpack…”<br/><br/>“You <em>do</em> have an accent!” Mason said, laughing a bit. “I <em>thought</em> your father did, when he pulled out his phone, and now you’ve let <em>yours</em> slip!”<br/><br/>Gideon blushed. “We didn’ wanna seem like…country hicks.”<br/><br/>“Well, I think it’s adorable.” Mason walked over and kissed his cheek. “Oh, don’t worry about unpacking these, I’ll have our tailor make you some nicer clothes. We’ll also get your measurements for the school uniform.”<br/><br/>Gideon nodded. “Kin Ah at least unpack my crafts?”<br/><br/>Mason shrugged. “Go ahead, I’ll find a spot for them. Maybe give you a worktable in the office.”<br/><br/>Gideon nodded. “Ah’ll wait ‘til there’s one set up, then.”<br/><br/>Mason smiled and stroked his hair fondly before tilting his chin up with his other hand and kissing him sweetly. “So, what other hidden talents am I going to be surprised by?” He asked.<br/><br/>“Well…Ah’m a pretty good singer. Ah was in choir in my elementary and middle school.” Gideon said, blushing. He hadn’t been kissed before, but Mason was a pretty good kisser, he thought.<br/><br/>“Really?” Mason stepped away to unfasten his blue and maroon jacket. “Sing something for me, then.”<br/><br/>“What would ye like me to sing?” Gideon asked.<br/><br/>“Anything.” Mason undid his tie and set it down.<br/><br/>“Uhm…” Gideon looked thoughtful. “Ah got it.”<br/><br/>“Okay.” Mason sat down in his desk chair.<br/><br/>Gideon took a deep breath. “<em>Would ye go with me if we rolled down streets of fire? Would ye hold onto me tighter as the summer sun got higher, if we roll from town t’town and never shut it down?</em>”<br/><br/>Mason shifted his position. “Josh Turner, right? I’ve heard this song on the radio.”<br/><br/>“<em>Would ye go with me, if we were lost in fields of clover? Would we walk even closer, until the trip was over, and would it be okay if Ah didn’t know the way?</em>” Gideon went on.<br/><br/>“You’ve got a very nice voice.” Mason commented.<br/><br/>Gideon started to move his hands to carry the flow of the song. “<em>If Ah gave ye my hand, would ye take it an’ make me the happiest man in the world? If Ah told ye my heart couldn’ beat one more minute without ya, girl, would ye accompany me to the edge of the sea, let me know if ye’re really a dream?</em>” He smiled softly. “<em>Ah love ya so, so will ye go with me?”<br/><br/></em>“Very pretty.” Mason clapped and Gideon blushed a bit. “Can you dance?”<br/><br/>“Ah know how to, yes.” Gideon nodded.<br/><br/>“Why don’t you dance for the rest of it?” Mason suggested.<br/><br/>“O-Okay.” Gideon nodded and went on. “<em>Would ye go with me if we rode the clouds together? Could you not look down forever, if you were lighter than a feather? Oh, if Ah set ya free, would ye go wit’ me?” </em>He sang, moving his body in time to the beat of the song. “<em>If Ah gave ye my hand, would ye take it an’ make me the happiest man in the world? If Ah told ye my heart couldn’ beat one more minute without ya, girl, would ye accompany me to the edge of the sea, let me know if ye’re really a dream?</em>” He smiled as he danced and sang, really starting to enjoy himself. “<em>Ah love ya so, so will ye go with me?”<br/><br/></em>He ”doo-dee-doo”’d his way to the end of the outro and then stopped dancing when he finished singing, laughing a bit. “How was that?”<br/><br/>“Cute~.” Mason grinned, and Gideon blushed. “Really, you’re adorable. Come here.”<br/><br/>Gideon went over to him and Mason pulled him onto his lap and kissed him. “You’re such a rare find. Beautiful, unique, and talented. Can I see some of your crafts now?”<br/><br/>Gideon nodded and Mason let him off so he could get out his painted wood dolls that he’d made. “Ah made one for every person in Gravity Falls. Buildings, too. Ah like to...” He blushed. “Sometimes Ah like to imagine myself as a generous god that brings ‘em to their happiness.”<br/><br/>“You might like <span class="u">The Sims</span>, then.” Mason chuckled, picking one of them up. “These are very well made. Practically store-quality. And I don’t mean one of those secondhand shops, I mean stores that sell mass-produced trinkets.”<br/><br/>Gideon blushed. “Ye’re just flatterin’ me now.”<br/><br/>“I’m not. I want to display these at the next party for all the guests to admire.” He handed the doll back to him. “Under a glass case, of course, so they don’t get damaged.”<br/><br/>“Y-Ye’re not teasin’ me?” Gideon asked, blinking in surprise. “Ye really think Ah’m that good?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know why your father resorted to offering you up for auction when you’re this good at crafts. You could open your own store.” He beckoned Gideon closer and kissed him when he approached. “Ah well, we were able to meet this way, so it works out. Maybe I can help you start your own business when we’re both adults.”<br/><br/>Gideon blinked. “Y-Ye think ye’d want anythin’ t’do with me then?”<br/><br/>Mason smiled and kissed him again. “Gideon, I’m pretty sure I’m not going to <em>ever</em> get bored of you.”<br/><br/>Gideon blushed, thinking of the implications of that statement. If he never got bored of him, that meant that they’d never stop renting Gideon. His family would keep being paid for him to attend to Mason and he wouldn’t have to ever worry about being in the arms – or bed – of some pedophile on the Dark Web.<br/><br/>“What if…ye get married?” He asked softly.<br/><br/>Mason pulled Gideon into his lap again. “Then, they’d have to put up with me having an adorable and talented concubine. Because I don’t think I ever want to let you go.”<br/><br/>“It’s only the first day.” Gideon said, feeling flustered. “Aren’t ye counting yer chickens before they’ve been laid?”<br/><br/>“’Before they’ve been--’…that’s a new one.” Mason chuckled. “I like it. ‘Counting your chickens before they’ve been laid’. I’ll have to use that for far-fetched ideas from now on. And, no, I don’t think I am.” He kissed him again. “We’re going to have so much fun together, Gideon. I’ve never been so excited about a companion before. I’m looking forward to learning all about you, body and mind.”<br/><br/>Gideon felt like he was going to explode with embarrassment now, and Mason’s hand moving to cup and rub his butt didn’t help matters. He decided the best course of action was to bury his face in Mason’s shoulder and let out a nearly inaudible whine of distress. Mason chuckled and stroked his hair.<br/><br/>“You really are <em>so</em> cute.” He kissed his head sweetly. <br/><br/>“Young Master Mason?” They heard a voice say at the door. “It is almost time for dinner.”<br/><br/>“Ah, we’ll be down soon.” He nudged Gideon to let him know to get off his lap and then walked over to his dresser. Gideon blushed as he removed his shirt and put on another one. “I never got the chance to change out of my school uniform.” He said to himself, struggling with the buttons. Gideon came over and started to button it up for him. “Ah, thanks.” He kissed him again.<br/><br/>Gideon finished and nodded. “Do you need anything else?”<br/><br/>Mason let out a soft breath. “Oh, I need a lot more from you, but not right now. We have to go dinner.” He took Gideon’s hand and led him out of the room and down the stairs again.<br/><br/>“Here, sit next to me.” Mason said, directing Gideon to a chair.<br/><br/>Gideon quietly took his seat. Was this really okay? Did companions normally sit next to him during meals?<br/><br/>“So?” Mabel asked, catching Gideon’s attention. “Did you try him out yet?”<br/><br/>“Hah, no. We’re going to work up to it. Unlike the others, he’s pure and untouched.” Mason informed her, rubbing Gideon’s head affectionately. “But, what he lacks in sexual experience, he makes up for with other talents. He’s a good singer, I like watching him dance, and he actually <em>read books</em>.”<br/><br/>Mabel nodded. “I remember that was a big issue one time.”<br/><br/>Mason nodded firmly.<br/><br/>Alexander came over with his wife and Gideon’s father and Bud went to go sit wherever he was directed to while Alexander and his wife took their seats at the ends of the table.<br/><br/>“How is he adjusting?” Alexander asked pleasantly.<br/><br/>“I think he’s adjusting rather well. But, we’ll know for sure tomorrow.” Mason placed his hand on Gideon’s leg and kissed his cheek. “Won’t we?”<br/><br/>Gideon nervously smiled and nodded. He said they’d work up to it, so what were they doing tonight?<br/><br/>“Well, let me formally say ‘welcome to the family’, Gideon.” Mabel said cheerfully. “If you get confused or just need to vent about my brother’s antics, my ears are open anytime.”<br/><br/>“Heey, don’t be a brat.” Mason wagged his finger at her and they both laughed.<br/><br/>Gideon smiled softly, then looked towards his father. He hadn’t spoken to him since Mason started dragging him around everywhere. He wondered if he’d get a chance to say “goodbye”, or call him while he was here.<br/><br/>Mason took Gideon’s hand and kissed his fingers. “What’s the matter, beautiful?”<br/><br/>Gideon blushed. “Oh…nothing.” He looked at his plate as a servant filled it. This was fancier food than he’d ever had, even the few times he visited the Northwests. Compared to them, these people were like <em>royalty</em>…<br/><br/>He waited for Mason to start eating before he would start. Mason smiled at hm approvingly when he started to eat and he smiled, content in the fact that he was being a good companion so far.<br/><br/>Mason leaned in a bit after swallowing. “Tomorrow, I’ll have you feed me fruit with your cute fingers.” He whispered, making Gideon blush in response. He kissed his cheek and then went back to his food.<br/><br/>Mabel giggled. “Is Mason teasing you?”<br/><br/>Mason stuck his tongue out at her and then went back to eating. His parents either didn’t notice or didn’t care about it.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>After the meal, Mason and Mabel went to go talk to their parents, leaving Gideon and Bud alone. Bud got up from his seat when Gideon did and walked over to him. “So, uh…how...uh…do ya think…ye could be happy here?”<br/><br/>“Well, it’s only th’ first day. Mason seems nice enough, and he seems ta like me.” Gideon nodded. “But, Ah’m not gonna count my chickens before they’re laid. He could get bored o’ me as soon as next week and we’d be back where we started.”<br/><br/>“Well…the 20k they’re sending for the first month should give us a bit of—”<br/><br/>“20K?!” Gideon’s jaw dropped.<br/><br/>Bud shrugged, as if he was still trying to process it himself. “Anyways, Mr. Pines seems pretty confident that ye’ll be around a while. He said that ‘e’s never seen Mason so excited.”<br/><br/>Gideon stammered a bit, his mind still reeling. 20 thousand? Who the hell just drops 20 thousand a month without a second thought? How rich WERE these people?<br/><br/>“Gideon,” He jolted a bit and looked over at Mason, who had apparently decided that he was worth spending 20 thousand dollars a month on. “Let’s head up to bed.” He continued, wrapping an arm around Gideon’s waist and kissing his cheek. “And then we have a whole weekend to get you settled in and measured for school.”<br/><br/>“Uh…right. See ya later, pops.” He waved to Bud as he was led away.<br/><br/>“You’ll see him again before he leaves tomorrow.” Mason assured him. “He’ll be leaving after we pay him for the first month.”<br/><br/>“About that,” Gideon looked at him. “Are ye <em>really</em> paying ‘im <em>20k</em> <em>a month </em>fer me?” He asked in disbelief.<br/><br/>“Yes.” Mason smiled at him. “You seem surprised.”<br/><br/>“Ah-Ah’m not worth <em>that much</em>! Ah’m inexperienced a-and a country boy and—” He was cut off by Mason kissing him deeply. He swooned into the kiss, practically melting in his arms.<br/><br/>Mason slowly broke the kiss and smiled. “A man can never be the proper judge of his own worth, just like someone is their worst critic.” He stroked his hair fondly. “You are beautiful and talented, and I am <em>so</em> lucky to have met you. And you are worth every cent of that money.” He assured him, kissing him again. “Okay?”<br/><br/>“O-Oky.” Gideon said, his voice practically a squeak. Mason chuckled and lifted him into his arms and carried him off to the bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's time for Gideon's first night in the Pines household.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the night comes Gideon's first time serving as Mason's "companion" in his bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mason set Gideon down on his bed and kissed his cheek. “I liked it when you buttoned my shirt earlier. Why don’t you help me change for bed, beautiful?”<br/><br/>Gideon blushed and nodded. “Okay.” He climbed off the bed and moved in front of him, moving his hands up to unbutton the first button, then moved on down his chest, pulling the shirt open once he was done.<br/><br/>Mason was definitely built like a teenager, art least what he’d seen at the pool. Of course, he was better built and muscular than any of the teenagers he’d seen, and he paused to admire him, his cheeks feeling warm.<br/><br/>“You can touch me, if you want to.” Mason said softly.<br/><br/>Gideon looked up at him. “I…uhm…” He let go of the shirt and let it slip down Mason’s arm as he moved his hand to Mason’s chest. He swallowed nervously and placed his hand on it. He could feel Mason’s heart beating under his skin and he leaned forward to rest his head against his chest, closing his eyes as he listened.<br/><br/><strong><em>Th-Thump<br/>Th-Thump<br/>Th-Thump</em></strong><br/><br/>Of course, no matter how much money you had, your heart beat the same as everyone else’s. It was…reassuring, knowing he was definitely human. He smiled up at him and then continued to pull off his shirt before he knelt down to untie Mason’s shoes.<br/><br/>“You’re really picking up on this.” Mason praised. “Have you undressed someone before?”<br/><br/>“No one but myself.” Gideon replied as he pulled the knot free. Mason lifted his foot and Gideon pulled it off, then went on to the next one. “But, Ah’ve read enough about servants attendin’ ter royalty an’ nobility ter know what’s expected of me.”<br/><br/>“Mm, maybe not <em>all</em> of what’s expected of you.” Mason smirked down at him.<br/><br/>“W-Well, Ah know what’s expected of me. Ah’ve had sexual education in health class, and…Ah hear people talk.” Gideon said, practically mumbling by the end.<br/><br/>Mason reached down and pulled Gideon to his feet. “It’s alright, I didn’t know everything the first time, either. I mean, I was given education on how it works, but you don’t really know until you do it yourself.”<br/><br/>“What…what was your first time like?” Gideon asked.<br/><br/>“Really fun. I was your age, and I’d been introduced to a friend’s companion at a party. I had the option to back out any time, of course, and the companion made sure that I was comfortable the entire time. Of course, I couldn’t take him for myself. My friend is rather fond of his companion, and still has him to this day. But, he was willing to share him to give me a pleasant first experience, both taking and receiving.” Mason stroked his hair fondly. “It was a tiny bit painful the first time, but everyone, male or female, goes through a bit of pain the first time. And you’ll be sore for a little bit after, but once you’ve done it once you’ll feel just fine next time.”<br/><br/>Gideon nodded, taking in his advice. “Alright…”<br/><br/>Mason gently tilted his chin up and kissed him. “So, do you think you’re willing to try it tonight, or do you want to wait?”<br/><br/>“I…uh…” Gideon faltered. “We could…uhm…try it?” He smiled nervously.<br/><br/>Mason unzipped Gideon’s jacket and slipped it off his shoulders before kissing his neck. “If you ever want to stop and wait, let me know, okay? But, once we get past a certain point, we can’t just stop.”<br/><br/>Gideon nodded, blushing. “Okay.”<br/><br/>Mason smiled and nodded, then pulled off Gideon’s jacket before lifting him to the bed and kneeling to untie his shoes. “Why don’t you take off your shirt while I do this?”<br/><br/>Gideon nodded, pulling off his t-shirt. He shouldn’t be so nervous. This is why he was brought here. He was lucky, by the grace of the Cosmos, to have been picked by someone so considerate and kind. And he knew better than to take that kindness for granted.<br/><br/>Mason wanted a companion that could please him in all sorts of ways, not <em>just</em> sexual, but he still wanted the sexual stuff, so he had to do it. And…part of him <em>wanted</em> to do it. If he had to lose his virginity to someone, Mason was a really good choice. He was attractive, kind, smart, and showered Gideon with affection and praises. <br/><br/>Granted, he didn’t know what Mason would be putting inside him, yet, but he was confident that he’d be properly prepared for it by the older teen.<br/><br/>Mason finished removing his shoes and then started on Gideon’s jeans. Gideon reached down to unfasten Mason’s belt, swallowing nervously. He moved his hands back and laid down so Mason could remove his jeans, followed by his socks. Left in just his briefs, Gideon smiled shyly at him and moved closer to remove Mason’s belt for him. Mason removed his pants, shoes and socks himself and then kissed him deeply, pushed him down onto the bed on his back.<br/><br/>“You could still back out.” He reminded him. “We can sleep like this.”<br/><br/>Gideon shook his head. “I’m okay.”<br/><br/>“I’m going to keep checking in on you.” Mason assured him, kissing him sweetly before kissing his neck and starting to kiss down his body.<br/><br/>“Hnn…nmm..” Gideon brought a hand to his mouth, blushing shyly as Mason peppered his body with feather-light kisses.<br/><br/>“Alright, I’m going to do something that will feel a bit weird, but it will also feel good; I promise.” Mason said, hooking his fingers into Gideon’s briefs and pulling them down off his hips. “Heh, looks like your body’s already pretty excited.”<br/><br/>Gideon glanced away, letting out a little whine of embarrassed distress. His penis was erect and hard and he felt really awkward about Mason seeing it.<br/><br/>“Do you touch yourself much?” Mason asked as he started to rub it up and down with his hands, rubbing his thumb on the tip and stroking the sides. <br/><br/>“Uhm…n-no, Ah don’ really get...uhm…ye’re the first one ter get me…like this.” Gideon admitted.<br/><br/>“Really? Wow, I’m honored.” He licked the tip and Gideon gasped sharply. “I get to have so many of your first times. Your first erection, your first time having sex…” He licked it again and Gideon moaned this time. “The fact that you haven’t done these kinds of noises for anyone else…gets me <em>really excited</em>.” He admitted, and then he parted his lips and wrapped them around the tip of Gideon’s erection before he bobbed his head up and down. <br/><br/>Gideon let out a soft cry of surprise and clutched at the bed under him, his body trembling from the new sensation. “Hnn…ahh…M-Mason….mmn…”<br/><br/>Mason pulled up and licked his lips. “You taste and smell delicious. Mind if I indulge myself in this a little longer?”<br/><br/>Gideon shook his head, his breathing picking up a bit. “No…please, go ahead.”<br/><br/>Mason smiled and then went back on, sucking, licking and stroking him. “Mm, hol’ on.” He pulled off and went to his dresser, getting out a small bottle. Then he went back to it, but his hands were busy opening the bottle. Gideon couldn’t tell what was going on, and gasped sharply when something cold brushed against his anus. Mason pulled off and licked his lips. “I’m going to prepare you for my cock while I suck you off, is that alright? Or would you rather wait?”<br/><br/>Gideon swallowed nervously. “Ah-Ah’m okay. Go ahead.”<br/><br/>“Alright. Here, curl your legs a bit.” Mason moved his legs as he needed and then started to suck, stroke and lick his erection again as his other hand moved back to Gideon’s ass and pushed in slightly. <br/><br/>“Hyah!” Gideon squeaked, his body jolting slightly. Mason paused and he shook his head. “Ah-Ah’m okay. Please…continue. Ah just…it’s new.”<br/><br/>Mason chuckled around his erection, sending vibrations that made Gideon swoon, and then his finger went in further, probing deeper and deeper.<br/><br/>“Hnn…hmm…nnn…” Gideon whimpered softly, his whimpers mixed with moans, and then he let out a sharp gasp as a second picture pushed against his hole. Mason paused and Gideon shook his head before nodding and awkwardly giving a thumbs-up. He didn’t trust his voice right now. Mason nodded and kept on his progress, continuing to bob his head as he moved the two fingers in and out at the same pace. He paused when he was about to put in a third and Gideon nodded frantically before raising his hips slightly. Mason got the hint and the third one went inside.<br/><br/>“Hmm…nnn…” Gideon whimpered. He could feel a pressure building up inside of his cock. He knew what this was, he’d read enough about it even if he hadn’t had one himself. “Mm…M-Mason…Ah-Ah’m going ta…”<br/><br/>“Do it.” Mason murmured, pulling up and licking the tip before he went back on, sucking and licking and rubbing his balls harder and faster, his fingers moving at the same pace. Gideon squirmed and whimpered and finally cried out, his body jerking and his back arching, as he released into Mason’s mouth. Mason hummed as he drank it all, swallowing every last drop like a man dying of thirst.<br/><br/>Gideon finally finished and swooned a little, basking in the afterglow. The fingers pulled out and Mason moved into his field of vision again, sweetly kissing him. “How was that?” Mason purred. “Your first time getting a blowjob?”<br/><br/>“Hn…” Gideon smiled in a dazed kind of way. “Felt good…”<br/><br/>“Do you want to make me feel good, now?” Mason kissed his cheek, then his ear, before he caught his ear between his teeth, making Gideon moan softly. “Gideon?”<br/><br/>Gideon knew what he was asking. This was the last chance to back out. He swallowed back his nervousness and nodded. He could do this. Mason kissed him and pulled away to remove his boxers, his cock already hard and wanting inside of them. He tossed them to the side and opened the bottle to coat his erection in the contents. “Do you want to look at me for your first time, or take it from the back?”<br/><br/>“Ah-Ah want to see you.” Gideon said, nodding.<br/><br/>“Alright. Why don’t you go to those pillows there?” He pointed to the head of the bed. Gideon sat up and crawled over obediently before laying down with his head on the pillows. Mason crawled over and kissed him. “Spread your legs for me, beautiful?”<br/><br/>Gideon nodded, curling his legs and spreading them out like Mason had him do before. Mason kissed him sweetly and then gripped Gideon’s hip with one hand, the other hand lining up his erection with Gideon’s hole. Gideon clutched at the pillows behind him, part of him afraid of the unknown and part of him anticipating the real sexual experience.<br/><br/>Then Mason pushed it inside. Gideon let out a soft cry as he felt himself feeling filled by Mason’s cock, which was considerably bigger than a finger. Even with so much preparation, it still hurt a bit as he went in.<br/><br/>“You’re so tight…” Mason groaned softly. “Relax, alright? I’m going to make sure you enjoy this.”<br/><br/>Gideon nodded, swallowing back his nervousness again and taking a deep breath before releasing it. Mason nodded and pushed in further and Gideon let out a moan. It felt so full…but also so good…<br/><br/>“Don’t hold back those sounds.” Mason kissed him sweetly before pushing in even further. “I want to hear how good I’m making you feel.”<br/><br/>Gideon nodded, his body trembling from the new sensation. “Hnn…Mason…mmn…”<br/><br/>“How does it feel?” Mason asked, pausing to let him adjust to his size for a bit. “You okay, baby?”<br/><br/>“Mnn…” Gideon nodded. “Ah-Ah’m alright…hnn…feels so…so big…feel so full…”<br/><br/>Mason chuckled softly. “You just let me know when you’re ready for more, alright?”<br/><br/>Gideon nodded. “Please…please, I want…more…”<br/><br/>Mason smiled and pushed in further. “You’re doing so well.” He gently cupped his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Gideon. I’m almost all the way in, and then I’m going to start moving, okay?”<br/><br/>“Okay.” Gideon nodded a bit.<br/><br/>“Good boy.” Mason pushed in just a little more with a grunt and Gideon let out a soft cry as he felt Mason buried in deep enough he could feel the older teen’s balls against his ass. “I’m all the way in.” He confirmed for him. “Are you ready? I’m going to start off slow, and I’ll let you know when that’s going to change. I’ll stay gentle the entire time.”<br/><br/>“O-Okay.” Gideon nodded, gripping the pillow under him again.<br/><br/>Mason moved one hand to Gideon’s hips and the other to one of his hands, where he laced his fingers with Gideon’s. “I’m starting now.” He started to pull out, then pushed back in, slowly and gently moving in and out of him with soft grunts each time he went in. Gideon moaned softly each time Mason hit the end and held onto Mason’s hand tightly. “How do you feel?” Mason asked, still moving in and out of him.<br/><br/>“Feels…mnn…so good…” Gideon moaned, his eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust. “So nice…”<br/><br/>“Good…good.” Mason nodded. “I’m going to speed up a little bit, okay?”<br/><br/>“O-Okay.” Gideon nodded.<br/><br/>Mason kissed him and then pulled out before thrusting back in, faster but still gentle. “God, you feel so good, baby…to think I’m the first one to get you like this…I’m tempted to ensure I’ll be the only one to.” He gripped his hip tighter and kissed him. “Mind if I get a little rough?”<br/><br/>“G-Go ahead.” Gideon breathed.<br/><br/>Mason nodded and then started to thrust in and out of him, hard and fast. Gideon let out cries and moans of pleasure and slight pain but mostly pleasure as Mason claimed him for his own. His body was like a ragdoll in Mason’s grasp, and he felt completely helpless but he didn’t mind it. Mason smiled down at him with such adoration as he got harder and faster, and then his hand moved from Gideon’s wrist to his other hand, effectively pinning him down, as he got even harder and faster than before, thrusting relentlessly as he grew closer to completion.<br/><br/>Then he moved his hand from one of Gideon’s and started to rub Gideon’s erection in time with his thrusts. “Come for me.” He purred. “Show me how happy I’m making you right now, and I’ll show you my happiness in turn.”<br/><br/>Gideon cried out as his throbbing cock released between them and Mason grunted and groaned as he released into Gideon, thrusting a few more times to ride it out before he pushed deep inside and stayed in place, emptying out completely into Gideon.<br/><br/>Gideon sighed softly as he lay under him, basking in the afterglow. Mason kissed him again and cupped his cheek. “How do you feel, beautiful?”<br/><br/>“I feel…so…so good.” Gideon breathed, panting softly. “That was…wow. I never…never thought…wow.”<br/><br/>“I’m glad.” Mason smiled fondly. “I wanted to make sure you thoroughly enjoyed your first time. Do you want to stop now; or can I do it again?”<br/><br/>“U-Uhm…I don’t…mind doing it again.” Gideon said, blushing.<br/><br/>Mason smiled happily and kissed him deeply before he took Gideon’s hands and started to move in and out of him again, hard and fast, having never left his body while they recovered. “You’re making me so happy, Gideon. I’m so lucky I got you.”<br/><br/>Gideon could only moan in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--<br/><br/>After taking him many more times that night, Gideon lost track of how many, Mason finally pulled out and kissed him sweetly before moving behind him and pulling him close, pulling a blanket over them. “Hey…do you mind if I use you as a cockwarmer?” He asked, his lips grazing Gideon’s ear.<br/><br/>Gideon didn’t know what that meant, but he nodded anyway. Mason smiled and lined himself up before pushing deep inside him again and holding him there. “Thank you, Gideon.” He kissed his neck.<br/><br/>Gideon smiled sleepily and closed his eyes, feeling safe and warm and secure in Mason’s embrace – both inside and out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first night was a success. Only time will tell how the coming days go.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Desperate times call for...really desperate measures. For better or for worse.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>